Titans: Battle of Masterminds
by Josiah d.swag
Summary: Part one of the war of heroes. As the clock counts down to total war the Avengers and League continue to blur the lines of right and wrong. Sending both worlds to a state that forces a hero to make choice the will lead to the death of his allies or himself.


Chapter 1

Wayne Manner, Gotham City. February 19th 2013. Bruce Wayne pulls up in a limo in front of the great mansion. He steps out and walks to the other side to open the door.

"Well this is so gentleman like of you Bruce."

"Why thank you Selina, and later on I'll show you something really special."

"Oh really." Selina says with a smile on her face.

As they walk through their home Bruce takes a quick turn to see the entrance to the cave is open. He quickly runs to it as Selina follows with a her whip drawn. They quickly run down the stone steps. As they reach the bottom they see the computers on and running. Bruce quickly turns and throws a baterang. It shatters as it collides with the man of steel's chest.

"Surprise!" Bruce has puzzled look on face as he looks at Selina. Who has a big smile on her face with a cake in her hands.

"Well this is awkward." Damian says as he stands next to Dick and Jason.

Awhile passes and more heroes appear like J'onn and Diana. Nearly a dozen more heroes appear after a couple minuets. Down in the Cave Bruce sits in his chair petting Ace on the head.

"Always at work as usual." Dick says as he approaches Bruce with Jason.

"Evil hasn't rested since the dawn of time. So neither do heroes."

"Always the deep thinker." Jason says as be walks up to the screen."wait what's that?"

Bruce looks carefully at the screen." It can't be. Can it?

Bruce now had a startled look on his face. Both Jason and Dick now had a serious face. They both look at Bruce and are shocked at what they see. Bruce Wayne the Dark Knight had a smile on face.

"Why are you smiling?" Jason asks.

"Because I just got us captured. I'll tell you he's one smart SOB."

"Who the heck are you talking about!" Jason shouts.

"What's going on Bruce?" Dick asks.

"Hold your breath." At that moment a worm hole appears sucking the three in.

The three fly past multiple dimensions. Seeing multiple versions of them selfs. They look and see the other end of the worm hole just in front of them.

They fall out of the hole landing on hard floor.

"Damn it Bruce." Dick says.

Clank! Clank! "Welcome all to your new prison." The three look up to see an man covered in red and gold armor. "My name is Iron Man, and you've been a busy man might I say. What was it agin Bruce Wayne."

The three were now separated. Jason and Dick were in a holding cell while Bruce was in an interrogation room. A door opens and Tony walks in with Captain America and Nick Fury. Nick Fury throughs a file on the table.

"Well you've been real busy haven't you ." Bruce just keeps a straight face." Your scanning every dimension, and as soon as you find ours you start keeping tabs on us. Learning us what we do everything and I can't but help to think why? You know we're the good guys."

"Ha. You the good guys."

"And what may I ask is so funny about that?"

"I watched as you sent a nuke to manhattan during that little invasion. You spit hatred to your mutant allies heck nearly half your so called initiative is either a killer or can't be controlled so you just point as they let loose like the one they call hulk. You may act like heroes but when push comes to shove your unorganized you blame the others for you problems heck in you even had a civil war with each other. So don't try and lecture my as if I'm in the wrong. I'm protecting my world from yours."

Captain America steps forward. "Who do you think you are?"

"Me well since you we're doing the same to us I thought you knew...I'm BatMan." At that moment the power shuts of. Every one quickly jumps up. The power turns back on." Well I guess it's time." At that moment Bruce pops up. And with quick draw Nick Fury lets loose a round at Bruce.

Bruce ducks his head avoiding the bullet. He kicks up the table at the three. Cap avoids the table and charges at Bruce. Bruce throughs his arms up blocking two punches and a jab. Cap thrusts his knee up, but Bruce parries with his own leg. And with three quick punches to the rub cage Cap stumbles back. With a quick twirl Bruce kicks cap right in the face sending his head into the eye scanner opening the door. Bruce takes the ID card and runs off.

Chapter 2

Else where in the holding cell. "Good job with the power Nightwing."

"And you with the guards." He replies. The two were now in wearing masks and had their utility belts they walk around a room of nearly three dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents knocked out cold.

The three make there way out side that's when they realize they're in the sky.

"What the hell?!" Jason say.

"This must be some sort of Helicarrier." Dick says in response.

Suddenly a folly of arrows shoots down at them. The manage to dodge and take cover. Bruce peeks out and sees a man in a purple suit holding a bow. Next to him was man holding two swords in a black and red out fit. Suddenly he teleported.

"Damn it." Jason said as he hides behind a stack of crates.

"Oh come now its not that bad." Jason quickly turns and sees a the man behind him. "Oh nice to meet you my name is Deadpool and I've come to kill you." He says as he comely draws his swords.

"I like to see you try." Jason replies as he pulls out bowie knife. The two begin a ferocious acrobatic duel of blades.

The two were evenly matched but Jason would not last long as Deadpool begins to teleport all around him. Nightwing throws a baterang and cut the string from the bow.

"Damn you." Hawk eye shouts. That's when Bruce makes a move towards him, but quickly stopped by two more foes. On the left was a man in all red with a horns on the top of his cowl, and to the right was a red headed woman in a black leather suit.

"Natasha you take the right I'll take left." The man says.

"Agreed." The two charge at him Bruce just smiles as he doges the first blow and begins an assault on the two.

Dick comes up from up behind Hawkeye and kicks him down but be for he can send another blow Bang! A bullet grazes the back of his head. He quickly dives to the grounds.

"Thanks Maria." Hawk says as she helps him up. Nightwing pops up and kicks Hawkeye into Agent Hill as she lets loose two more rounds. Hawk slams into her sending them flying. They both land hard, but agent hill continues to roll. She falls off the edge and barley grabs a wire to hold on to.

"Damn it." Nightwing runs to, but the wire snaps sending her down." NO!" He jumps of the edge flying down. He raps his arm around her waist and shoots a grappling hook up the ship. The yank of the force dislocates his shoulder."Aaahhh!" Nightwing looks at her." Pretty soldier lady I'm sorry but I can't hold us." Her eyes go wide as his hand lets go.

Fooom! "Sentry?" agent Hill thought.

They step down on to the ship. Agent Hill turns and looks to see a man in red in blue with a red S on his suit.

"Wait your not Sentry." She says.

"No I'm Superman." At that moment Iron man and Captain America come out with Nick Furry and five more shield agents. A massive cross appears behind Superman.

"What the heck." Tony thought.

Chapter 3

The Avengers and shield agents begin to walk back. As the cross gets bigger. comes through behind him Cyborg, Red Arrow, and Wonder Woman. Superman takes a few steps forward.

"I thank we got off the wrong side of the fo... Boom!

The man of steel is sent flying. Every turns to see Thor with his mighty hammer.

"Have at the fie...boom! Every is forced back a few steps from the shock wave. Superman hovered in the air as Thor laid in between groups. As he began to stand he grabbed his hammer.

"You don't want to do this." Superman says.

"Oh yes I do." At that moment a bolt of lightning appears behind Superman. He turns to see some type of alien in similar armor as Thor. "Beta good to see you agin." Thor says.

"It's good to be back."but before the two can make a move the man of steel lets loose on Beta sending him to the surface. Thor lets loose a loud cry as he charges.

"Wait!" He stops and turns. Agent Hill was holding Night wing who was bleeding out. crouches near him.

"I'll take it from here." Hill hesitates." Quickly!" She hands him over. One by one they walk through the portal.

"You people should stop while your behind. You should also get ready cause if he doesn't make it its all out war." Superman walks through and the portal shuts behind him.

Watch Tower, three weeks later. Night wing was training with Aqua lad in the combat room. Red tornado and Silk specter were keeping track of his performance and vitals. Blue beetle and Captain Atom were sitting next to Super boy and Miss Martian watching the fight.

Night wing takes a quick duck dodging the blow from Aqua lad, and with a quick spin kicks him down. Aqua lad is helped up by Night wing and they walk towards the group.

"He's doing better." Silk says as she turns to tornado.

"Yes he appears to be better, but the shot that grazed his head has me worried."

"Why?"

"The shock forced his memory to shut down for nearly two weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"When he became conscious he had no idea who we were. We were just lucky that he kept a data journal or his superhero days would be over for good."

"But he's better now, why is this still bothering you."

"We know who to look out for. He doesn't witch means any one of them could take advantage of him, and this could mean very bad news for all of us."

"Attention. Would Captain Atom report deck C I repeat Captain Atom deck C."

"Well I best be going see you Night wing."

"Alright see you."

Chapter4

Elsewhere in the Helicarrier. "Dammit not only did we get out played but those three stole private intel of all of you." The president says to director Furry and the Avengers on the main screen.

"We will handle this situation sir." Director Furry says.

"You better cause from here on they are a national security threat. If they do anything that might seem as a threat you put them down all of them."

"Yes sir." Furry replies as the president signs offs.

"So what do we do now?" Dare devil asks.

"Recon." Tony says.

"Romanoff,Barton your up." They stand up quickly."meet up with hill and Carlson. Strange will take you to their dimension. Once there you recon as much as possible. I wanna know everything. We are officially at war."

"Yes sir." They both say as they leave the building.

Vooom! The four appear in an ally.

"Is this the place." Barton asks.

"Yep Gotham city." Natasha replies.

"Alright with the Doc's magic it should take nearly a week before we can leave so keep on the down low." Barton tells the group.

"Roger." They all say as they go their separate ways.

Barton takes a tour of the hall of justice. Recording all the fights of the league. Seeing what could be used as a future weapon against them. During the tour he comes across the Hall the old meeting room of the league. During his recording of the place the wall opens, and a portal opens. Walking out is Plastic man with Booster gold and Vixen talking.

"So that's a boom tube."

"Excuse me but are you lost?" Barton turns around. Steel and Super girl. Were walking towards him.

"Um yes I got lost from the group, and then I got side tracked when I saw those heroes down there. I mean its just an honor."

"Oh well just head down that hall and take a left. Once there take a right and you should be good to go." Super girl says.

"Thank you." Barton replies as he walks off.

"I don't like him Steel."

"Don't worry Rorshack and Nite owl are already on it."

Barton continued down the side walk of the city's streets. Up on the roof tops behind him Roshack and Nite owl continued to follow. Barton stops to pull a phone out.

"A text." In the text it said "Strange has sent a support team." Well this should be good. Barton looks around at the street signs to see where he is. That's when he sees his followers." Oh shit." Barton runs.

"He's on the run." Nite owl says.

"Let's move."

Barton runs into an ally. That ally is closed off. The two land in the entrance. As they take a step forward an arrow flys at them and hits Nite owl in the should.

"Ah..bitch."

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He replies as he pulls the arrow.

"Give it up man you cornered and out numbered." Rorshack shouts to Barton. Suddenly a bright light appears in the ally. Every body is forced to cover their eyes. Barton takes a look and smile.

Colossus kneeled on the grown to the right was Venom, Beast, and . To the left War machine, Gambit, and Beta. "Now who's out numbered?" Barton laughs.

"Get them." Colossus tells them all. The group charges at the two.

"Move!" The two run out of the ally into the street. They turn and kick back Beast and stand back to back as they are are surrounded by this team of super humans." Hay!" They all look up to see Super girl and Steel hover above them.

"Don't forget about us." Booster gold, Plastic man and Vixen appear to the right.

"We also want a peace of this action." Super boy, Miss martian, Cyborg and Captain marvel.

"Men we have our orders. Take out the leaguers." Colossus shouts. collides with Super girl. Gambit charges at Rorshack and Nite owl. Beast battles with Vixen. Venom and Plastic man splurge against each other. Beta and Captain marvel clash in the sky as the sound of thunder drowns out the noise of War machine's and Cyborg's guns as they fire upon each other. While Miss martian uses her powers to send boulders at War machine but he uses his missiles to repels them.

People run off as the battle continues. Colossus and Super boy continue a battle of strength. Colossus throws Super boy into a building. Steel quickly rams his hammer into Colossus' stomach. Forcing him to drop to one knee. Steel raises his hammer to deal a final blow but before he can deliver he is blast a way from one of War machine's missiles. Colossus stands but before he can make a move Super boy punches him in the face. He tumbles a few feet back.

Colossus couldn't figure out how he got such strength in so little time then he noticed on Super boy's arm a crest glowed. "When did he get that?" Colossus thought. Boom! Boom! Super boy landed two more punches and with a quick kick to the face Colossus is sent flying. Super boy flys to him. His speed was so great is broke the sound barrier. His punch causes such a massive shock wave that a city block crumbles and a crater forms around the two. Colossus laid on the ground barely breathing. Super boy takes off his shield.

"Finally."

"What?!" Colossus jumps up grabbing Super boy's head crushing it in his hand." Aaaahhhhh! Stop...pl..please! Aaahhhh!" Super boy cries out.

"Sorry kid but I have my orders." Colossus replies.

"Colossus we gotta go!" He looks to see every one retreating.

"Well it looks like you live another day." Colossus lets go of Super boy as they retreat through a boom tube.

Nite owl picks up Super boy and sets him on his shoulders.

"I'll take him back. Let the big man know that a group of them are here."

"Rodger that." Steel replies as he heads back with Super girl and Captain atom. While Miss martian and levitates Rorshack and Super boy.

Cyborg turns to the others." Alright everyone Robin is on his way with Static and Black lightning they're about two hours out on a javelin. Until then we have to find those Avengers." The group gathers around." Vixen I'll need your tracking abilities follow that blue fur ball's ass, plastic man shrink your self down and hide your self on her belt." They both nod their heads." Booster I picked up on that portals trail and have two estimates of where they'll be. You take point one Nite owl and I'll take the other."

"Rodger that."

"Remember every on they extremely dangerous, and we only need one to interrogate." They all nod with a serious and determined looks on the faces. "Alright lets go!" They all head off in their own targets.

Inside the Hall of justice medical room. Super boy lays on a medical bed out cold. Miss martian sat next to him. Martian man hunter and Captain atom walk in. Miss martian looks at them.

One hour later."So he's doing better." Dick asks on the phone.

"Yeah,uncle J'onn says it will be couple days but he'll make it." Miss martian replies on the other end.

"Me'gan."

"Yeah Dick."

"It'll all be ok."

"I know thanks."

"No problem. Hay I gotta go."

"Alright talk to you later." Me'gan hangs up.

Dick walks through a restaurant and sits down at a table.

"So where were we?" He asks. In front of him was Agent Hill. She had her hair curled and was wearing a black dress.

"I thank you were about to show me something." She replies with a smile.

"Oh yes." He kisses her and they leave the restaurant. Over the next few days hey see all sorts of things. They've seen the Smithsonian, and all sorts of things and even been by Titans towers. The two grew closer, but Maria was haunted with her lie.

That night she decided to ignore it and give Dick the time of his life.

Chapter 5

Kansas, 3:43 AM.

Boom! A boom tube opens in the sky above a farm. Colossus and gambit fall from the portal into the barn. Crash! Thum! Colossus collides with the ground. While Gambit falls on top of him.

"Get of me." Colossus says as he pushes Gambit off. Sending him into a pile of hay.

"Some one is a little touchy about their personal space." Gambit says as he gets up. "The others aren't here."

"No shit dumb ass."

"So what do we do?" He asks.

"We wait till morning and go I'm to tired to move."

"Alright." Gambit says as he jumps into another pile of leaves falling asleep. In aware Cyborg and Nite owl were not far away.

Elsewhere in an old abandon sub way , Hawk eye, and War machine. Hid in an old sub way hiding from the league.

"Damn it!" shouts as she slams her hand against the concrete wall causing it to crack.

"Calm down." Hawk says.

"No! I will not calm down. Colossus and Gambit used us as bait so they could get way."

"Yeah Tony is not going to like this when I tell him, then I'm going kick Gambit's ass for damaging my armor."

"Every one calm down. We have twelve hours before Strange can get us out of here. We just have to lay low until then. We can leave the other four here." Hawk tells them.

"But what about Hank, and Hill?What about Natasha?" Rodey asks.

"Hill and Natasha said they would meet us at the recon point." He replies.

"And where might that be." The three look to see. Green arrow at the top of the Stairs.

"Hawk!" Rodey shouts.

"Oh no you don't." A batarang flys and knocks his bow out of his hand.

"What the?!" He looks and sees Robin with Static and Black lightning. Rodey's masks shuts as he opens fire on the Leaguers shouting.

"Go I'll hold them off." The other two run of down the track.

War machine lets loose a barrage of bullets. Static use his power to throw off War machine's aim. Black lightning jumps behind him, but before he can do any thing War machine's mini gun turns around forcing Black lightning to hide behind a pilar. Robin use that to his advantage he jumps flinging two batarangs. They explode on contact forcing War machine back a step. That's when Green arrow shoots an arrow. It hits the mini gun, and on contact and explodes. War machine's heavy gun was now gone. Black lightning swoops from behind and kicks him into the wall unleashing a wave of electricity. But War machine wasn't done yet he lets loose all of his missiles. They explode every were bringing the sub way down around them. Hawk eye and barely make it out in flee believing the comrade is dead. They at least hope so are the leaguers.

Washington DC eleven hours until evac. Vixen and Plastic man continue their battle with Beast and Venom. Venom unleashes every thing on Plastic man and eventually defeating him. Beast also defeats Vixen. They decide to capture the two thinking they would be useful in the long run. The two soon meat up with Beta who had the same idea with Booster gold. They hide and wait by the Lincoln memorial. That's when agent Carlson walks up to them.

"Wow hostages."

"So what?" Venom says.

"Nothing I just thought this was a covert OP." Carlson replies.

"Covert was thrown out the window days ago." Hank says as he looks Carlson.

"Right."

"What have you been up to while we run for our lives."

"Me I just went and got the lay out of their base."

"How?" Hank asks.

" I got a job their."

"They all just look at him." That's when Ms. Marvel and Hawk eye come up the stairs.

"Where's Rodes?" Carlson asks.

They just keep quiet. "So that's that. Stark won't be happy." That's when the sun begins to rise. "This has all gone down hill." Carlson thinks.

Chapter 6

Gotham city, noon. Ding. Dong. Dick opens the door.

"Hello ." Natasha says.

"Wait your..."

"Agent Romanoff of shield." Agent Hill walks into view in a white shirt and a pair of short shorts." Agent Hill we need to go now." Dick turns with a startled look.

"No." Dick thought as she walks past him. He grabs her by the arm."Marie!"

"It's not Marie. My name is Maria Hill, and I'm an agent of shield. Natasha knocks his arm of Hill and kicks him in the throat. Dick drops to the ground. The two get in a black Doge Challenger.

Dick wakes a coupe minutes later." Damn!" He says as he gets up heads to his garage. He suits up and readies the bat pod. The garage opens and he rides off.

Natasha and Hill walk up to the group. They stood around waiting for Strange to show up. Hill looked and saw the three hostages knocked out. Vixen was rapped in iron bars. Plastic man was in a canister while Booster gold was tied up.

"Maria!" They looked to see Night wing charging at them in the bat pod. Venom charges at him, but with a push of a button he was blasted back by two grenades. As he flys back he lashes out crushing the pod. Night wing managed to jump off in time. As he flew in the air dropping to canisters in Venom. They send off a continues electric shock leaving him incapacitated.

Night wing flips in mid air slamming his foot in Beasts face. Beta charges at him. Night wing bends back wards dog wing the attack. With a quick move he grabs Betas cape forcing himself onto his back. He quickly jumps off. Beta faces him.

"I've got you now." He says.

"Well I guess we're engaged now." Dick replies.

"Why's that?"

"Cause you just gave me a mother fucking ring." Dick flips his middle finger up on it was a grenade pin.

"Oh shit." Boom! The explosion send Beta falling to the ground. Night wing turns and is met with a punch to the face by Hawk eye. This doesn't stop him though. Night wing pulls out his two Batons and begins wailing on hawk eye with in four hits he sent down the steps. Black widow opens fire. He quickly moves dodging the shots. Then with a quick twirl knocked the gun from her hand. She sends a few punches but none land.

Night wing kicks her down, he moves to send another blow.

"Wait!" He turns to see. Hill has a gun pointed up against Vixens head who was still unconscious.

"Marie." Dick takes a step forward.

"No!" She presses it hard up against Vixens head. She then begins to wake up. "My name is Maria Hill."

"I don't care he takes a step forward." She fires a shot hitting his shoulder.

"Night wing!" Vixen shouts. He stands up and takes another step forward.

"Please just stop." Hill demands.

"Now you know I can't just let you go." Dick replies.

He gets within a foot in front of her." Now let's just go back to normal and get out of here." She begins to lower her gun." See I'm not ever going to be your enemy. Shink!

Maria's eye widen. Carlson had stabbed Night wing in the back with his knife.

"Don't you think it's about time you stop messing with her head."

"Don't you think it's about time you leave this world." Night wing turns around and grabs Carlson by the head with a quick fling of his arm Carlson drops dead with his neck broken. Night wing drops to his knees, Maria drops down and holds Night wing in her arms as he whispers in her ear. She begins to cry.

She hears a boom and sees Colossus and Gambit holding Nite owl and Cyborg on their shoulders. War machine had also appeared and was welcomed by . They gathered around as they looked at Maria holding Night wing and Carlson dead just a few feet in front of her.

Boom! A portal opened and appeared. "It's time to go now." He said. They look up to see Super boy landing by the Washington memorial. Aqua lad and Red hood were with him.

"We have to go now!" Strange shouts. They begin to move through the portal. "Agent Hill we must go." She pulls a gun him. Strange sees the anger in her eyes. He steps back and goes through the portal. The three reach Hill, and shocked with the sight of Night wing dead in Maria's arms.

In the watch tower Batman gets the news. He leaves the room with no reaction.

"What no reaction is he that dark." Super girl says.

"Shut up!" Super man snaps at her.

Super girl looks at him then the door.

"He may not show it, but Bruce will hurt more and longer than any of us. Don't forget today he just lost a son." Super girl turns her head. Out side Bruce's cowl was off as he was punching the wall in tears.

To be continued...


End file.
